


Fighting Over That Damned Orion

by Editor1



Series: *Wolfmen and Orions [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, F/M, FUCK FLOWERY LANGUAGE, FaceFucking, Fight Sex, HE'S A WOLFMAN NOT A WEREWOLF, I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, I stole these tags mwahaha, Insults, Julia the Second Generation Orion - Freeform, Knotting, Multi, Oral, Original male character/Original female character/Original Male Character - Freeform, Orion hybrid, Purely fighting to establish dominance, Shit talking, Size, Spitroasting, Star Trek Orion, Star Trek-style Orions, Vaginal Penetration, Werewolf Sex, Wolfman, arguing while inside the puss puss, cumflation, dubcon, he's a wolfman does it count I dunno, hello, how are you, i guess, important distinction, my tags are memes, this was accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor1/pseuds/Editor1
Summary: Julia was just a normal Orion hybrid until she met Thompson in a death game that she never forgot. But as that relationship began to blossom, her old childhood friend Dusk reconnected with her. They're eager to enjoy each other's company, but it's clear both men don't want to just be friends with her. And neither want to share. A fight ensues with Julia at the center of it left to deal with the passion they throw her way.





	Fighting Over That Damned Orion

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS THROWN INTO THIS MADNESS BY ACCIDENT BUT I MIGHT AS WELL ADD MY CONTRIBUTION. Hello, it is I, Editor1. Enjoy, this is my chapter. We had a threesome competition, this was my submission.

Julia laughed between the two boys as she watched the sun start to die out to a red and gold, a hot dog in her hand half eaten after the first two had already been downed. Periodically, she'd shiver as the cold started to draw closer from the lake side in front of them passed the bonfire, and have both Dusk and Thompson curling up closer to her without either seeming to realize the other was doing it. It was nice to know both of them didn't want her cold, but getting squished between them was starting to strain her, so she stuffed the rest of the hot dog in her mouth and tried to reposition herself. This didn't stop much, and she nudged both a little out of the way with a laugh when they did it again, instead going to the bright and cheery fire that she and Thompson had made, holding out her hands to warm them. Behind her, she didn't notice the glares that were exchanged between the two.

Dusk watched Thompson with an air of righteous fury to contrast the intense annoyance that Thompson had. Dusk already knew what the other was thinking; he'd already done things to her in another world, in another time. That gave him claim to her? That meant Julia was Thompson's to have? Not if he had anything to say about it.  
The cat boy ducked back over to Julia before Thompson could chew him out for his stupid cat boy ears and tail and his stupid feelings like that he had some claim to Julia. Obviously, it was Thompson that she was going for, not a dumb cat. Dusk should know by now what Julia wanted, and it wasn't some cat boy. He was back over to her just as fast as Dusk, right at his heels. 

Julia barely noticed them and laughed it off as they both moved closer to her. "Come on guys," she chuckled. "I'm getting squished here. I'm fine now, all warm."

"Well if it wasn't for Thompson, you wouldn't be feeling so squished, sorry about that." The wolf man growled as his eyes narrowed at the cat boy. Dusk smirked at Thompson as he waved a hand dismissively. "He's just so massive and he doesn't give you any personal space." With a growl, the wolf man pointedly pressed his mouth against her neck and smirked when he felt her shiver in surprise. Julia moved away from the touch in surprise to lean against Dusk, and Thompson blinked at her and spoke in a more innocent voice as he tried to hide his anger. 

"No, I think it's Dusk who's been squishing you. He just won't leave you alone. He's like a little brother, always looking for attention." 

"And what does that make you, her dad?" Dusk moved closer to Julia as her heart started to race a bit quicker. His hand on her thigh as he tried to get closer wasn't helping the heady scent of hers in the air. It was only egging on this entire debacle making everything worse. Dusk meanwhile, looked quite pleased with himself at the effect his jab had on Thompson. 

"Hey guys, I'm right here, can you kindly stop fighting- Mph!" That hurt look didn't last long, and Thompson was already on her mouth before she could say another word. His lips mashing against hers were bad enough, but when the kiss turned into his tongue pushing into her mouth, she felt herself almost melting. With just enough willpower she pushed him off of her, shaking as she blushed with a shocked and angry look at the unreadable expression of Thompson.

"Stop that!" 

"Sorry, Julia. I was just making a point. See Dusk? I can make her feel a hell of a lot more than some dopey side kick childhood friend. You should just lay off her, cat brain."

"Oh yeah dog butt? You have no idea what you're dealing with. Julia~" he purred as he turned towards her and crept up onto her stomach as she stared at his advance, her hair frazzled and her legs splayed out from the aftermath of the kiss. She backed up right to the log they'd been sitting on before this all started and with a dark blush pulled her legs closed as she realized she still only had a bathing suit on. Her towel was somewhere behind the log; she didn't know where, there wasn't any way she could grab it and run away in time. What she did know was that Dusk was already closing the distance between them as Thompson moved in from the side with a growl to attack her neck once again. 

On either side she had both of them planting kisses all over her. Despite her constant complaints and struggling as she tried to more from one side to the other, they didn't let up for a second. It had her head spinning with the attacks from every angle and she had to supress a moan at the feeling welling up in her, causing another bout of her pheromones to tickle the noses of both of them and further inhibit any higher brain function. 

"Guys, come on, stop this!" She managed to make out through another deep and rough kiss from Thompson.

"Not until you admit I'm the better one." Dusk growled against her ear before biting it gently, and she tried to move away from him towards Thompson. But there the wolf man already there to grab her jaw and tug it up to attack the front of her neck, keeping her from moving as she could only sit there frozen and feel his probing hands move far closer to her inner thigh than was comfortable. Whimpering, she felt his finger flit over the covered slit of hers that was just aching now with constant unyielding attention from these two. An approving grumble from Thompson was echoed by a yowl from Dusk as he gripped her breast instead and pulled her into his own rough kiss. 

Glancing over to Thompson, Dusk smirked through the tonguing kiss as he felt her this time melt under his advances, using his own brand of pleasure with a more gentle and refined touch. But Thompson didn't even bother to look his way to see how he was ‘winning’; instead, he was busy preoccupied with probing the girl's clothed pussy and earning many small moans as she weakly tried to close her legs from his advances. In between breaths and breaks from the kiss, she whimpered another plea to stop, but they fell on deaf ears. She herself wasn't sure if she wanted this to end. If they were going to fight over her like this, she was on the fence about minding it. 

"Look, cat ears, I have her quivering already. Her slit's begging for something inside her." 

"And you really think that's you? Move your hand." He bumped Thompson out of the way with a sniff and stroked languidly along her edge up to the clit at the top, poking it gently and smirking when she jumped at the contact. She followed it with trying to push him off, but he grabbed her hand before she could. 

"Just admit it, Julia. I'm better for you than this mutt. He's half dog, anyways. I can be whatever you want at all times of the day. I can give you anything you want. He's just slobbering over you because of your scent, but I actually care about you." Thompson snorted and followed it with another bite to her neck as he started to untug his own pants. 

"You don't get it do you cat boy? She likes it that way, a little streak of something in her that begs for a knotted cock. And no, it's not just the scent, you're sick for suggesting that."

"And how do you know that? She could love the feeling of me inside her and feel gross about some dog's cock."

Julia gulped as they argued between themselves, even as both Thompson and Dusk continued playing with her leaking slit. Were they really talking about this? How far was this going to go? Did she want it to stop? She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Tentatively, she moved her legs further apart for better access to them as they both picked up the pace in playing with her core. Her head tilted back in another burst of pleasure. This thoughtlessness proved to be her downfall as she gave them exactly opening they were looking for. She let her guard down. 

Thompson was already on top of her with a muffled growl as he turned half wolf, and the cock below his waist was no long the normal human she'd tried not to look at moments ago when he’d pulled it out of his swim trunks. Bright red, she tried to push him off with a sharp yelp, but this time it was Dusk that held her down. For better or worse he was helping the wolf man for now, just so he could get his own chance to show her what she was missing.

"I can make her come way better than you can, you know. Size and... Uniqueness doesn't always matter."

Thompson only snorted as he turned to Dusk with a look that just screamed "jealous?" all the while prodding his cock teasingly at the Julia's entrance with greater and greater fervor. She was panting now with the constant touching on every angle of this heated debate, almost whining herself when he didn't just put it inside already. He had to be this mean about it, moving the bottom of her swim suit only to continue poking just the tip at the edge without pushing it in. If it was murder for her, with the scent all around her she could only imagine what it was like for him. Maybe he deserved it, though. He was teasing her after all; this was his fault. 

Her thoughts were purged when he moved sharply, and a wave of pain hit her as she cried out with her arms outstretched as Dusk left her presence for a moment. Thompson was quick to pin them down, already moving slowly and deeply as she felt something strange inside her. It filled her nearly to the brim with its size, shaking all along the way as it pounded slowly back and forth, stretching her as she gasped for air and started to sob. But those gasps were cut short when Dusk plunged his own cock between her lips. He'd moved behind the log already and had his member deeper into her mouth as her face went upside down to accommodate the position. She tried to cry out in shock, but it was muffled by the neko as he groaned against the feeling of the vibrations and the unfamiliar feeling. At least he was a little more gentle that Thompson, who's cock was still pushing as much of itself as it could inside her. 

She breathed through her nose as best she could as Dusk slowly urged himself into her mouth, but not too deep for it to be troublesome. Tears stained her eyes as she looked back to see the determined look of Dusk focused on Thompson, glaring at his adversary whom she guessed he thought had the better spot. With each thrust it felt like they were fighting over her. Unable to move and just to let them duke it out with each pulse inside, she was forced to accept both hot feelings inside either end. Drool was already starting to flow from her as she kept her mouth open. She didn't dare bite, there was no telling how they'd react. And wasn't Dusk her friend? He wasn't hurting her, not really. And she wasn't sure she hated this quite as much as she let on.

"You're not even doing it right." Dusk growled as he shoved himself a little rougher into Julia's salivating mouth. "She won't come like that. You're so useless, I swear. She's already just covered my cock in her own drool, probably the only thing getting her wet."

Thompson's eyes narrowed as he finally broke his silence with the brief transformation back to human. Julia felt the cock in her shrink just enough to make this more bearable, and she relaxed a little under him just for the moment. It gave Thompson the opportunity to thrust particularly roughly into her with a satisfied groan, and a moan from her as well as he neared her cervix. He'd been pounding so roughly and refusing to get her used to the complicated feeling, but in a way she almost preferred it. It was hot, and rough, and this creature had peered over her with such an intensive stare that it made her stomach swirl.

"You're crazy." He said gruffly as he let out another groan. "I haven't even gotten to the knot yet, and all you're doing is helping the spit roasting of her. Sure it's hot, but would never withstand against me going solo on her. Fuck... She's so tight when I'm in wolf form, too..." He was already back to his other form when Dusk looked like he was going to talk back, infuriating the neko to thrust more harshly into the girl's mouth as the scent around her flowed. The thrusts continued mindlessly from Thompson as he growled with each push inside her. Panting and moaning into Dusk's careful and quick movements were the only noises she could make. Her arms were still tightly held down, but they weren't the motions she wanted to make. No, instead of fighting to get away, she was arching back against both of them even as she felt her mind at odds with herself. She could feel Thompson's knot drawing closer to her, and she welcomed it. At the same time she heard the bit back moans of Dusk as his held her throat just tightly enough for pressure. She'd gone from accepting to actively sucking in the space of a moment, and it had made all the difference in the kind of pleasure he felt. 

"Look at her, Thompson. It's me.... She wants... You're being a doofus... Not even trying to please her. You just want her for yourself... Ha... Fuck..." He thrust more erratically into her mouth, and she coughed as he accidentally hit the back of her throat. It hurt, but not as much as the rough and tight pain of Thompson as he slowed his thrusts just to try to push his knot inside. She cried out sharply as he growled against her chest, leaning against her with claws hands tightly gripping her hips as he filled her up. Her legs kicked out sharply but there was nothing to connect them. Thompson was already too close inside her. The knot popped in with a sudden and sharp pain, but the pressure of it holding itself inside her entrance wasn't as painful as she though it would be. So incredibly filling, her eyes rolled back as he thrust again, deeper this time until he hit just the edge of her cervix. It was so incredibly wide, she couldn't feel anything else but the hot pulsating thing inside her. Her legs crisscrossed around his back instead of kicking now, pulling him closer as he sighed in pleasure. His snout pushed against her neck, and she felt almost satisfied if it weren't for the burning feeling of not yet having come from this maddening experience. 

Dusk saw to it she was firmly overwhelmed, stroking and gripping her chest as his panted with each thrust in her mouth. His anger was obvious as he pushed himself more harshly inside, knowing he'd been nearly bested. It wasn't fair that Thompson had that on him. He at least could what she wanted, touching everywhere she wanted touched, knowing each individual prod on her breast and down to her clit was enough to make her come without the massive cock lodged inside her, filling her up until it could just be seen in an outline on her abdomen. It made his hair stand on the back of his neck with rage as he noticed how much it had filled her, and set about to tease her instead with pinching the tips of her nipples gently. She moaned against his cock with a whine following it as he played with her body. She didn't understand why he did it, but she knew she wanted it, and she wanted more. 

However, moving faster against Dusk also meant moving faster against Thompson, and he closed the gap quickly until all she could feel was the bare minimum of movement but still the same rough and sharp thrusts as the knot moved back and forth just inside her. It couldn't come out, it was too large to, but god if he wasn't dead set on making her aware of that. His filling her was more than she imagined. As she glanced down to look at him, the half snarl of pleasure as he pushed himself over and over into her demolished green slit sent her over the edge. She convulsed as both Dusk's constant play and Thompson's cock had her seeing stars. She almost bit down on Dusk as she orgasmed between them, barely keeping control of herself as her juices hit against Thompson's member and another wave of pheromones hit the two of them and created another bout of hard and rough fucking. She was already spent, but they wouldn't let up until Dusk's cock trembled and he pulled her throat closer against him.  
Her nose barely brushed his abdomen as she choked down his cock, watching as he paused with closed eyes as he came inside her mouth. She swallowed it all with another cough, already cleaning him as he slowly pulled himself out of her mouth. It didn't taste bad, a mixture of salty and sweet she didn't mind to swallow. And it looked like he had enjoyed it, shuddering as she licked the too-sensitive tip.

"You take bloody forever." He breathed out to Thompson. "Just come inside her already..." The wolf couldn't care less as he breathed sharply with each shove of his cock into the tightest pussy he'd ever felt. Half slick with her juices and half slick with his own precum, he barely heard anything but his own heart beat as he focused on filling her up and enjoying himself in the process. The knot slipped further and further, earning some winces from Julia as she felt the pressure becoming almost unbearable. But when he shuddered as the wave of orgasm hit him too, and with slow and deep thrusts he came ropes right at the wall of her womb, that's when the pressure really hit her. Dusk had removed himself from her mouth, but still she could only utter soft cries against his coming inside her as she pushed at him with her recently freed hands. There was no pressure behind them, and Thompson was far too strong to be pushed by someone who'd barely enough strength to stay awake. But it was the pressure of being filled up so much with his meat and the cum inside her that was making it almost unbearable, making her try to break away from him. There was no way that could happen now, not with his knotted cock so firmly inside her that pushed against her walls unceasingly. And as her stomach bulged with his last ropes of the juices inside her, she lay back and accepted it with a low whine. He thrust one last time into her bruised and battered pussy, and glanced up to her. She looked between them at that bulging stomach of hers, and Thompson's heart beat even faster. Though he'd already done the dead, the look on her was something else. 

Dusk couldn't help but look as well and see the wolf's handiwork, along with his own. Bites and bruises covered her body, her nipples perked up sharply from his own pinching and her arousal, and drool covered her mouth that she didn't bother to clean off. He instead was the one to off a string of saliva that still connected them, watching her with a slight grin at realizing what he'd done. She was totally and utterly fucked, and she looked amazing.

"So tell us, Julia. It's me, right? You want me, and not someone like that. I can be gentle and have you coming just with a touch." She blinked uncomprehendingly as she watched him with a bitten lip as she whimpered. He had done a number on her, and she had enjoyed it immensely...

There was a growl from Thompson as he thrust against Julia with his softening cock for good measure to prove he was still here, and she was still achingly and tightly filled with his cock and cum. She cried out softly as the feeling stirred up again and looked to the wolf man, meeting intensive eyes. Even with his cock subsiding, there was no way that knot was removing itself any time soon, unless he changed back to human. And it looked like he really, really didn't want to. 

"I... I can't decide!" She whimpered. "You both keep fi- AH" Thompson moved again and her hands flew to his stomach to stop him. It didn't do much. "You b-both keep fighting and I-I... I n-need more time to f-figure it out! That's it! Y-you need to conv-vince me more..." 

Dusk grinned as he reached down to tug her hair and bring her mouth back to his already hardening member. 

"Fine then. I guess that can be arranged. If you can tolerate that stupid wolf's cock just so you can experience more of me." She whined as she licked him again. It wasn't like she had disliked either side. She just wanted more, more of whatever they could give her. The feeling of being filled to such a size by Thompson, the feeling of being toyed to death by Dusk, either side was not one she'd want to sacrifice for the other. She didn't want this to end, so she'd play dumb. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all liked that come around to my profile and check out Twisted Wonderland and Feathers and Paws *shameless plug shameless plug*


End file.
